mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrey Koreshkov vs. Jordan Smith
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Smith landed a leg kick. He was a southpaw. Koreshkov kneed the face. Four thirty. Koreshkov landed a spinning back kick and ate an inside kick. Four fifteen. Koreshkov stuffed a double to the clinch and ate two knees to the body. Four minutes as they broke. Smith missed a high kick there. Smith landed an inside kick. Koreshkov landed a beautiful pair of straight lefts there. Three thirty-five as Koreshkov landed a flying knee when Smith stuck out his chin, and a side kick. Two straight lefts and a body kick from Koreshkov. Three fifteen left. Three minutes. Smith blocked a high kick. Koreshkov kneed the body. Smith landed a leg kick. Smith landed a spinning side kick and Koreshkov stuffed a single there. Smith stuffed one, had a front lock, stepped over for a tight Peruvian necktie, lost it. Two fifteen as he pulled guard with a guillotine. It was tight. Koreshkov escaped there. Two minutes. Koreshkov landed three left hammerfists. A good left hand. Two more. One thirty-five. Smith worked rubber guard. One fifteen. Smith wanted a triangle. Koreshkov escaped. One minute. Koreshkov landed two good lefts. Another good one. Thirty-five. Two more. Another and three good right hands there. Four good lefts. The first round ended. 10-9 Koreshkov clearly. The second round began and they touched gloves. Koreshkov landed a big right, Smith had the back off a faked single. Both hooks. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen remaining. Koreshkov landed some lefts backward. Four minutes. Three thirty-five, Koreshkov has been defending very well. Smith worked a choke. He had it tight. Three fifteen. Smith cranked it. Koreshkov was fighting it but failing. Three minutes. Koreshkov fought it. Smith lost the choke. Smith heelkicked the thigh a few times there. Two thirty-five. Smith worked for the choke again. He can't get it under the chin. Two fifteen. Koreshkov turned to guard nicely. Two minutes. Koreshkov landed a short left. One thirty-five. Koreshkov landed a left over the top. Smith worked rubber guard. He lost it. One fifteen. The ref wanted work. One minute. Koreshkov landed a few rights. The crowd chanted "Jordan." Smith landed some short upkicks there. Thirty-five with a hard upkick. Smith worked for a leglock. Koreshkov landed a few rights. Fifteen. Some right hammerfists. The second round ended. 10-9 Smith, good round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five as Koreshkov stuffed a single to the clinch. Smith kept his hands down to the ground. They broke. Four fifteen. Koreshkov landed a right hand there with four minutes, and a big right hand there. He landed a big left. Smith landed a right hand of his own and a jumping knee grazing the body. Koreshkov landed a left, stuffed the single with the whizzer there. They broke. Both were a bit winded. Three fifteen. The crowd chanted Jordan. Smith landed a jab with three minutes. Both guys were really tired. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Smith landed a blocked high kick and an inside kick. Two minutes as Koreshkov landed a body kick and ate a leg kick. Koreshkov stuffed a double nicely. They broke. One thirty-five. Smith landed an inside kick. One fifteen. Smith is very tired here. One minute as Smith landed a big left and ate a left and a right. Koreshkov landed a right and a blocked high kick. Koreshkov is equally tired. Thirty-five. Smith defended a double. Nope Koreshkov got it against the cage. Fifteen remaining. Smith had a big popped mouse under his right eye. The third round ended. 10-9 Smith. 29-28 Smith IMO. 29-28 UD for... Koreshkov. It's the right decision I suppose, close fight though. One of the judges was Ricardo Almeida, that's always cool. Smith's right forearm is swollen. It looks bad.